


God Is Planning Something...Something Big

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer's Cage, Michael - Freeform, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels all thought that God was gone, and in a way they were right. But that does not mean that God was not watching. And God is planning. He has noticed...noticed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Is Planning Something...Something Big

**Author's Note:**

> So if you have been reading the series then you know that Sam and Gabriel are a thing, as well as Dean and Cas. But I never told you how they came to be. This is like a back story to the series and a slice of what I think I will be doing to the series.

God felt it the moment that Dean sold his soul in order to save his younger brother. 

God felt it the moment that Dean was pulled into hell by Lilith. 

God watched as Sam drank the demon blood.

God watched young Castiel pull Dean Winchester out of hell.

Oh how saddened God was. This was not what He wanted. This is not what He desired. He never wanted his beautiful world to end by the twisted sorrow of His glorious Morning Star. 

Everything that God created had the gift of Free Will. Lucifer was the first angel that discovered it, its power. And he used it to try to cause harm. The Morning Star was so bright, but all of his siblings turned from his light. Except for Gabriel. 

Gabriel, the youngest of the Archangels, was always with Lucifer. Lucifer taught Gabriel how to fly, how to have fun. Gabriel became the swiftest angel in the Garrison of Heaven because of the training that the Morning Star gave him.

God ordered Michael to cast Lucifer into hell with the demons with a heavy heart.

God knew that doing that was not the right thing now. Lucifer was an immortal, but he was just a child. The guilt that God had, it was enough to effect the world.

Things began to die because of His guilt. Plants, animals, humans, all died because of His guilt. The blame was put on Lucifer, but it was God's fault. 

That is why he left the world. But God felt it. When Dean sold his soul. It gave him hope. 

How could something so horrid and so human give God hope? God did not have the answer. But He would watch to see if He could find it.

Castiel was taught how to use his Free Will by Dean and Sam Winchester. Castiel stumbled, but he had such faith. God felt empowered when the young angel prayed. But when the younger Winchester prayed, he gained power. God was not an unlimited supply of power. Prayer is what charged his batteries. There were not a lot of humans praying now, but God could still wipe the planet away with a mere thought if he desired. 

God was shocked when he saw his youngest Archangel. Trapping the Winchesters in TV Land, God could see that His Messenger had become a Pagan. It seemed that Gabriel was the second to understand his Free Will. God jumped back in time and re-watched what happened after the Morning Star was in hell. He saw how dim Gabriel's Grace was, how sad he was. He saw Gabriel pray to a God that was no longer on Earth to help his brother. When Gabriel received no answer, he ran. 

God watched as Dean Winchester's soul was gravitating towards the Grace of Castiel. He was surprised. But God made love capable for all of His beings. 

_Dean was drunk again. His brother was detoxing in the basement after defeating Famine. Dean was looking to the stars, his soul crying out for something, anything. Cas landed beside Dean. They were silent for  some time. Dean spoke first,_

_"Do you know there are only two people who tell the truth, Cas?"_

_"I would hope that more than two people on this Earth would be able to tell the truth Dean." Cas said. He looked at the bottle. Dean caught his eye and handed him the whiskey. Cas looked at the golden substance before taking a swig. It burned his throat and would take at least three bottles to give him a slight buzz, but having the bottle kept the bottle away from Dean._

_"Only two people tell the truth Cas." Dean repeated looking into the blue eyes. "Only children and only drunk people." Dean slurred._

_"Dean, where is this conversation going?" Cas asked. They stared into their eyes._ That is when God saw it. It had been a long time since he had seen love like that. It was pure, it was everything that God made it to be. Patient, Kind, Understanding, confusing, raw in all its forms. It was beautiful. 

_"Cas, I know that I have done some horrible things...and I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but I want you to...what I'm trying to say is-"_

_"Dean. Shut up." And that is when Castiel leaned in and captured the hunters lips with his own. Dean responded with a hum and grabbed the angels trench coat with enthusiasm. "Dean. I want you sober for this." Cas said as he healed away the alcohols influence. Dean's eyes cleared and he looked into the blue ones._

_"I want this Cas. And that scares the hell out of me. I want this so badly, but everyone I get close to dies. And I don't, can't, have you die because of me." Cas responded by kissing the hunter again._

_"I would rather die, knowing that I had you, Dean Winchester."_

_"Don't say that Cas, please."_

_"I will not live or die regretting this, and I will be damned if you do as well. You deserve all of the happiness that you can get. And I would like to give it to you."_

The had sex that night. They both confessed their love for each other as well. Castiel gave a burst of his Grace to the Winchester beneath him and the Grace merged with the soul. Cas should have fallen then and there. 

Heaven certainly wanted him to fall, to be human. But nothing could compete with the power of God. With a thought, God restored all of the angels Grace. The angels wings burst free of the vessel and wrapped themselves around Dean.

_"What was that, Cas?" Dean asked as he felt sleep draw him. Cas smiled at his green eyed mate._

_"It seems that we have found favor in the Lord." Dean yawned and said,_

_"Isn't that what Mary heard?"_

_"You are not pregnant if that is what you are asking. But I have had my Grace replenished." Dean smiled and kissed Cas._

_"I'm happy for you Cas. I love you." He said as he fell into the dark hands of sleep, protected by his own angel._

_"And I love you Dean."_

God watched as Lucifer rose. God saw the younger Winchester refuse Lucifer. God watched as the younger Winchester found the Messenger. 

After joining Team Free Will, Gabriel sacrificed himself in order to save Sam. God saw it. Something like that was a bond made of only love. God looked into the soul of Sam Winchester and saw that he loved Gabriel. They just had not acted upon it. They had yet to pull their heads out of their asses. 

God watched as Lucifer left the Motel. God walked up to the ashen wings of his Messenger. He put his hand to the wing, and another to the stab wound. With a thought he revived the Archangel. The angel came to slowly, but God let His son catch a glimpse of Him before He left.

But He did not leave as He did before. He watched Gabriel and Sam flirt. Dean and Cas seemed to stare into each others core, Gabriel and Sam fenced in witty banter. 

Sam finally confessed when Gabriel got his wings snagged by a demon. Sam killed the demon but the angel was bleeding badly.

_"Gabriel. You cannot go. Not again."_

_"Looks like I'm going to."_

_"I can't lose you."_

_"Go Sammy. You can win this War." Sam put both of his hands on the angels chest. One of Gabriel's hands fell onto the bare hip of the hunter. God waited. This would require perfect concentration._

_"I can't go on without you, Gabriel."_

_"Why. I'm just a pawn."_

_"You are not a pawn." Sam leaned down and took the Archangels mouth with conviction. Sam pulled away from the lips of the Angel. "You are mine." Sam kissed the angel again. "I love you." God shot out His own Grace and healed the Archangel. Gabriel shouted for Sam to close his eyes. God would not have allowed the younger Winchester to die, but it was nice to see Gabriel care about something this much since he left Heaven._

_Six golden wings shot out and Gabriel's Grace bombarded Sam. A piece of soul was removed and replaced with a piece of Grace. When the light died, God saw a piece of Sam's soul surrounded by Gabriel's Grace and a piece of Grace engulfed by the soul of Samuel Winchester. He also noticed the hand mark on the hip of Sam._

_"What was that?" Sam muttered. He saw Sam check His angel for any more injuries._

_"Sam. You saved my life. The only thing that could heal me at that point was love. The only love that powerful is soul deep, or from God himself." They sat in silence. Sam perked up and said,_

_"I know that you have had sex before, Gabriel. But have you ever made love?" God smiled and left the two of them alone._

Lucifer was pushed back into the Cage with Michael. Sam shoved Michael down into hell as Dean punched Lucifer back into hell. The humans were being held to Earth by their mates. God did not expect Castiel to Molotov Michael and He did not expect Lucifer to make Castiel explode. There was that Righteous Anger Gaia was always talking about. God snapped his fingers and Cas appeared next to a very worried Dean.

God watched the Winchesters and their mates do hunter things. He laughed when He saw Cas and Gabriel drinking Red Bull, he rejoiced when he saw Blake kick the asses of the minds of the drunk for insulting them, he mourned when Gabriel went into heat and turned his mate into a moose. He smiled when Penny took care of Sam in his moose form without hesitation. He smiled when Sam took care of His sick Archangel. He laughed as he remembered Cas's Grace exploding between Raphael and Lucifer as they fought over something small. 

But He looked at Heaven. It was not the Heaven that the humans preached about. There was corruption inside it. The younger angels looked to Castiel as a leader and then when they saw Gabriel, they rejoiced. 

But something was still missing. There were four Archangels. But that could result, did result, in a war. 

God looked down into hell and saw something he would never see. 

Michael had his red wings wrapped around Lucifer's white ones. God also saw Adam's soul, hiding in the 'corner' of the cage. 

"I didn't want this, Michael." Lucifer sobbed. God willed the soul of the human into his being. He healed it and launched it to Heaven with a thought. 

"How did you not foresee this, brother." Michael said softly. He was being the big brother that God knew he always was.

"I did see this. I just wanted it to end. I was so alone in Heaven before I fell. I was so sad. I turned the sadness into anger and took it out on the humans." Michael rested his palm on one of the white wings. "If I loved Father as much as I said I did, as much as I do, then I should love the humans as much as him."

"You grew wise, brother." Michael said. 

"What good is wisdom now?" Lucifer asked. His wings quivered in fear. "Father will never know that I am sorry." Oh how wrong Lucifer was. 

"But I do." God looked to the eldest Archangel. "I am not innocent in this war. I helped start the end of days. I cast Castiel out of Heaven and was making him human. I stole Adam. I corrupt the Host. I am not innocent. And Father will never know that I am sorry for all that I did." Michael was wrong as well.

"But I do." Lucifer repeated Michael's words. "I always looked to you brother. I don't know if we will ever be free from this place, but, maybe together, it won't be so bad."

"I will protect you. I am your older brother after all." God could see it. It was love. Not the love that Sam had with Gabriel or Dean with Cas, but the love that is shared between siblings. It looked much like-

"I love you like Sam loves Dean, Michael. I am sorry that I did not return home when I was needed. I will try to be a better younger brother." And that was it. The love looked like so the love the Winchester brothers had, not sexual, but brotherly. They would do anything for each other. Including going to hell. 

"We should learn from those stubborn humans. I love you too, brother." God smiled at the confession. 

"My king." Lucifer, God and Michael looked and saw a hoard of demons. "Dare you be near this angel?"

"Do not come near my brother!" Lucifer hissed at the demons. He stood in front of Michael, raising his wings. 

"He is not your brother!" Another demon exclaimed. 

"Lucifer is my brother!" Michael shouted. He walked next to Lucifer and said to the demons, "Any who wish to harm him, must go though me!"

The hoard rushed to the Archangels. But as they neared the angels, God cast a light that no demon could bear touching. The light purged the taint of the cage and the remaining taint of Lucifer. 

The light wrapped its way around the cage and served as a protective bubble from the rain of hell. The brothers stood there. 

"Father..." They both whispered. God smiled and on one of the white walls he etched Enochian.

"You have been forgiven..." Michael started.

"Have faith, My sons..." Lucifer continued. 

"Have patience..." 

"I have a plan..." They finished together. 

The Archangels looked at each other and then wrapped their Grace around each other. 

"All is well." Michael said.

"All will be well." Lucifer finished. 

And they were right. God had a plan, now he just needed to wait. 


End file.
